


A Shot (One Shot)

by maskedone2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedone2/pseuds/maskedone2
Summary: The Art of Taking a Risk: What if you make the first move?
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 12





	A Shot (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time in archiveofourown and i'm still not quite familiar with it so i'm sorry ahaha  
> anyway, this is also my first ever drabble i decided to post so i hope you leave comments and tell me what you think! thanks, xo

**The Art of Taking the Risk**   
_What if you make the first move?_

We finally had the time to hang out and unwind after a long day—no, a week I mean. We have been busy prepping up for the upcoming exams, midterms to be exact, so our days were filled with so much reviews and recalling the lectures we had with different courses. The past days were hectic, so we chose to spend the night with grilled pork and barbecue as our dinner outdoors.

So now that we just finished our dinner, me and my group of friends settled ourselves in your different mats, chairs, or anywhere we’re comfortable under the night sky.

And then my gaze landed towards him, Nakamoto Yuta, the one and only. He was laughing along with Johnny while Minhyung started strumming on his guitar softly as the sound surrounded the place where we're staying, and just like that, they started singing along while some were just humming. I was slightly taken aback, our eyes locking when he looked back at me, and my heart leaped when she flashed his smile.

With a nod, I smiled back.

I knew him the first time during a literature class we shared together while the year started. A task was assigned that needed to be done by pair, and yes, we had each other as partners. It happened a little long after finishing the paper when we learned that we had several mutual friends, and when my roommate nagged me about getting a couple cups of ramen in the nearest convenience store one night (she said she wanted to make a stock), coincidentally we met him and my roommate's cousin who happened to be blockmates. With the amount of conversation shared that night, our friends decided to start going in a group and meet more until we all got closer.

And now here we are.

I decided to break our contact as I shifted my focus towards the food laid on the small table we had and started eating.

As times passed by we shared more hours in classes together and the more we hung out, we got closer. I knew more about him as he knew more about me too, I guess. I knew how much he liked reading and how much he was interested in astrology, and when he was a kid how much he had dreamt of becoming an astronaut. But as he grew older he chose the field of engineering and he got an athletic scholarship from being a part of the school soccer team. An ace, really, given that he's also a foreigner.

I have spent those times to convince myself that this teeniest crush I have on him was just something that shouldn't be taken seriously. My friends would jokingly taunt me for pulling off a dad joke they didn't get to comprehend, but he would laugh at it as if he gets it. Sappy, I know, but it melts away my embarrassment. He gives a high five or side hugs every time he wants to show comfort and just in time I need a little cheer-up. During the times we crossed the road or had to pile up with loads of students, he put a small of his hand on my back. Those were simple gestures, but it was enough.

So I failed. Those times of convincing were of no use. Because just like that, I have found myself falling for his eyes that lights up when he smiles as well as his floppy anime hair. Cheesy, but it isn't just that.

I have fallen for Nakamoto Yuta.

I held all of these for weeks in, again, an attempt to convince myself that what I was feeling wasn't real. He is my friend. Should I make a move? Wouldn't it be too awkward if he doesn't feel the same way?

It wouldn't harm to try.

Right. It wouldn't harm to try. If he doesn't feel the same way, then it's okay. You can't force a person you like to like you back anyway. Atleast, when it's done, you'll finally have the gut to move on instead of endlessly waiting for someone without assurance.

Woah, take it slow Y/N. It's just a crush.

And so I took a leap of faith after a night of deciding. He's my classmate for the last subject the next day, and after an hour and a half long lecture I faced him while he was busy packing his things up.

"Wouldyouliketohaveadinnerwithmetomorrow?"

He shot his eyes up at me, not even quite a bit shock tracing his face. Instead, he gave me a smile and stood straight.

"Sure," he laughed a bit, nodding his head. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Woah, that was fast.

The next day I immediately ran upstairs towards my room the moment I stepped into the house after my last class was finished. The moment I knew the only skirt I have had a stain at the back was the moment I realized I had to give up.

Heaving out a sigh, I closed the lid of the liquid eyeliner- that I borrowed from my sister- on my desk and pulled some wipes and makeup remover to erase the winged eyeliner I still didn't get to do perfectly after a couple of tries. My eyes stung due to it rejecting my contacts when I put them earlier, so I settled for just wearing my glasses.

And instead of wearing the stained skirt and a cute blouse I once again acquired from my sister, I changed into my favorite button down and a pair of jeans.

I laughed when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked different from the way I was earlier, and now I'm more comfortable.

"You look nice," Yuta greeted me once the both of us got into his car. I shot my eyes up towards him, the struggles I encountered while I was getting ready playing on the back of my head. Everything would've been easier for me if I chose to immediately change this way instead of the other way around.

"Thanks," I huffed out, letting out a small smile. "You smell good."

I cringed, mentally slapping myself because of the lame reply.

"I showered and everything," he joked. For some reason it made me less nervous while both our grins surrounded us.

After a little while we have decided to eat out in a Japanese restaurant that is a few minutes drive away that we both agreed to go to. Another gesture was when he offered me a seat. While eating, our table was again filled with conversations. He told me about how he misses his parents that are both at his home country, and how both he and his sister plan on spending the christmas and new year vacation there. We tackled our thoughts on the upcoming project for a major subject that is gonna test how much we've learned for the whole semester. I also shared things I have started in the book I had the interest and drive (finally) to create, with him giving some suggestions I've written in a small journal I carry around everywhere.

The two of us finished each bowl of ramen. A little while after we're done with the meal, we went to the counter to pay. He insisted on paying, and even if I told him not to, he insisted that we could split the bills up at least. But since I was the one who invited him, I paid for us before he could say something when the staff attended to us.

"I'm paying for the next," he grumbled jokingly.

My eyes jolted up towards him in return. "There's a next one?"

He smiled and placed his arm on the counter, facing me. "Well, you beat me up on the first."

I looked back at him, brows raised, fighting the corners of my lips from rising up. The ride back home was much more comfortable than the first, when we were still on our way to the resto, even if none of us were talking. We were just softly humming to the songs that were playing on the radio.

When we arrived where I'm living, he walked me up until the gate (which I told him he didn't really need to do), and waited for me to completely go inside as he stood there, hands on his pocket. I waved him goodbye before finally closing the door.

I forcefully hopped onto my mattress, finally letting out a grin I was trying to cover up with my composure earlier. Heaving out a contented sigh, I pulled up my blanket onto my chin and stared up at the ceiling.

I wonder what could've happened if I didn't muster up and ask him yesterday.

My attention was shifted when my phone dinged from my nightstand. A notification popped and a text came from him.

'Goodnight :)'

I laughed under my breath. A very good night indeed.

At this point I'm thankful it's a friday, which means I don't have any class schedule tomorrow. For I'm sure I'll be having trouble sleeping tonight.


End file.
